


Simple Pleasures

by singmetothesun



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Big Brothers, Fab Five Feb 2021, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Little Brothers, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singmetothesun/pseuds/singmetothesun
Summary: The boys enjoy some lakeside rest and recreation.No whump or angst, just pure fluff, I promise! Written for Nutty's Fab-Five-Feb.
Kudos: 9





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Kate wrote some pure fluff? Yes, yes I did :D
> 
> For Week Five (Virgil) of Gumnut's Fab-Five-Feb. Thank you to Gumnut for the prompts and to SimplyNotHere for helping me get the title.
> 
> Prompts - lake, banana, a question, "I don't understand" and delicious.

* * *

**Simple Pleasures**

~ a TAG fic by singmetothesun

* * *

Milford Lake was the largest man-made body of water in Kansas. A popular childhood haunt, the Tracys always made sure to visit once a year after they'd moved to their island home in the South Pacific.

With over 150 miles of shoreline, the lake was multi-purposed for activities such as swimming, wakeboarding, and parasailing. Sandy beaches were stationed every so often, along with camping grounds and fishing opportunities.

Virgil was sat against an oak tree, tracing graphite lines over the sketchbook page in his lap, occasionally using his thumb to smooth out the shadows.

He'd designated himself as the spot-watcher, content to stay where he was while everyone else indulged themselves in a day of active fun. The grassy space around him was littered with bags, plates of food, and their cooler of drinks. John was also there, stretched out over one of the blankets reading one of his favourite books and Virgil found himself smiling.

In a world of such advanced technologies as the Thunderbirds, there was something to be said about enjoying the small things. Even if they seemed ancient to everybody else.

Alan and Gordon had been adamant they'd get a bit of everything in, though the youngest was too small for the wakeboarding. The kid had kicked up a fuss about that, owing to the fact he already knew how to pilot one of the fastest craft in the world.

Unfortunately, that hadn't been enough for the instructor and Alan had sulked before heading back over to the parasailing with Scott in tow.

Virgil could still see him up there now, dangling below a huge blue canopy wing as the boat below sped along the water.

He paused in his drawing to take another grape from the plate beside his leg. The fruit salad had been delicious and a refreshing snack to satisfy his palate in the heat of the July sun. John had already self-indulged in a cheeseburger from the nearest vendor, along with fries and a soda.

The ball of never-ending energy that was Gordon came barrelling over, shaking water everywhere like a dog and causing both Virgil and John to yelp, rushing to cover their respective paper possessions.

Gordon merely wrapped himself in a towel and helped himself to a banana, not even bothering to apologise. His second youngest brother was a very capable swimmer, currently under training with the USA Olympics team in fact, but you wouldn't think it watching his childish antics.

"I don't understand how you can have the patience to just sit there drawing," Gordon said, eyeing Virgil as they glared at him. He gestured wildly at the scenery behind him. "There is a large body of water _right there_ and you choose to stay on the land."

"Why is it always me you pick on," Virgil grumbled, inspecting the paper for water damage before continuing with his shading. "Your other brother here is the one who doesn't even like being on the planet."

He gestured to John who had now sat up to avoid further damage to his book. Virgil could see the spots on the open page.

"Gordon, we live on an island that is surrounded by seemingly nothing but water," John said. "You know Virgil much prefers solid ground and lots of it."

"And you prefer space and Scott prefers the air, yeah yeah, I got it. That's why I pilot Thunderbird Four!" He grinned, all but inhaling the banana and Virgil saw John screw up his face in disgust.

"We agreed, remember. No more missions until the Olympics are done. Neither us nor your coach can risk you getting injured. You're lucky we're letting you run loose around here today."

Gordon whined, chucking his banana skin at Virgil's plate where it landed on target, before flopping dramatically back onto the blanket.

"Scott said it was fine because he's not worried about me accidentally drowning. That's why he's watching Alan like a hawk instead."

Virgil chuckled. "Yeah, wait until Grandma hears what Alan's been up to. I can't believe Scott actually let him parasail."

Gordon made a non-committal noise. "Alan's already been into Space, what could possibly be more dangerous than that?"

"Now there's a question."

John threw his book at Virgil's head.


End file.
